


Visit from shadows

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jaina's guards are alive, Old Gods, Shadow Priest Anduin, because of the Emerald Nightmare, but their sleep is definitely not restful, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Jaina gets an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore & Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	Visit from shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> This fanart is based on KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true
> 
> For more contextra and informarions I recomend to read it:)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart was inspired by chapter 14 of the fic where changed Anduin goes visit Jaina


End file.
